ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Galapagus
Galapagus is one of five Andromeda Aliens who were captured by Aggregor. He is from a peaceful planet called Aldabra. He is the Codon Stream's DNA sample origin for the Geochelone Aerio species. 'Powers and Abilities' Galapagus' powers include the following: he can jump up into the air and his arms and legs will start spinning like helicopter blades. His powers are based on wind and flight. ]]He has a lighter skin color than Terraspin does. He is also very strong, able to rip a street pole out from the ground and swing it with ease. Galapagus has retractable claws to use as fingers. He is not affected by mana. Despite his peaceful nature, he has shown he can be very capable in battle upon learning how to fight. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' He first appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode Escape From Aggregor, when he goes on a rampage. While Ben, Gwen and Kevin are fighting Dr. Animo, he attacks their hometown of Bellwood. He shows to be able to hold his own against Kevin, Big Chill, and Ultimate Big Chill. Eventually, Gwen realizes that with all the power he has, he hasn't harmed anyone and suggests to Kevin to use his Plumber's Badge (which works as a universal translator) to allow Galapagus to speak in their language. He then explains that he went on his rampage in hopes that he would draw the attention of the famous Ben 10 who he begged to help him get back to Aldabra. He explains the tale of how Aggregor attacked his home planet, captured him, and imprisoned him with four other aliens: Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad. When the five attempt to escape Aggregor's ship, Galapagus suggests using his communicator to send out a distress message, and was assisted by Bivalvan and Ra'ad. Even though he and the other aliens are put back in the cell, Galapagus's S.O.S. message is heard by Magister Prior Gilhil, who boards Aggregor's ship and finds the five aliens, only to be attacked and murdered by Aggregor. Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad manage to escape again, but Galapagus seemingly betrays them to Aggregor in exchange for his own freedom. When Aggregor admits he wasn't going to free Galapagus, he admits he didn't intend to betray the others and leads the escape to the shuttle which Aggregor shoots down and causes to crash on Earth. Afterwords, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad each split up to find a way off the planet while Bivalvan stays with the shuttle and attempts to repair it. After Ben samples his DNA for the Ultimatrix, he has Galapagus taken back home in a Plumber spaceship. However, Galapagus finds out the pilot is Aggregor in Ghilhil's Plumber suit. Galapagus is seen at the end of'' Andreas' Fault'' as Aggregor puts Andreas inside a status pod along side him, Bivalvan, and P'andor. Also was shown in Ultimate Aggregor, hypnotized along with the others by Aggregor, he apparently died when Aggregor absorbed the 5 Andromeda galaxy aliens. As of the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, Galapagus, as well as all the other Andromeda Galaxy Aliens, came back to life after Kevin was turned back to normal. He probably returned to Aldabra after this. 'Trivia' *His name is be based on the Galápagos tortoise, which are the largest living tortoise of the'' Galápagos Islands. They are also the oldest animals to survive, living up to about 160 years old. *While all of the escapees technically do fight Ben, Galapagus is the only one to really find peace and seek Ben's help (with the exception of Andreas and P'andor who seemingly wasn't looking to get off world at all). *His ability to fly through the air is a play on the famous turtle kaiju, Gamera, who was also known for this talent. *He is the only alien from the Andromeda Galaxy that has mentioned the name or type of society of his home planet. *Due to the peaceful nature of his people, it's likely that Galapagus is the first of his kind to discover the full extent and offensive capabilities of his wind-based powers. *When Galapagus attempts to call for help he slightly mispronounces Plumbers by emphasizing the silent 'b', showing just how little conflict there is on his world. *Galapagus mentions that Ben's heroics are well known even among his kind. Since Galapagus's people seem to be aware of the existence of other races, it is possible that they purposely choose not to interact with them in order to keep their peaceful ways intact. *In [[Escape from Aggregor|''Escape from Aggregor]], you can see a Plumber's Badge/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, this was an error in animation. *He has eight fingers but he doesn't use them much. They can be seen when Galapagus sends a distress call. *He appears to be aware of the Plumbers & Ben 10. Though unconfirmed its highly possible his people learned of them during the Highbreed War (the Highbreed were dying out but didn't wish to do so alone, spurring their xenocidal rampage throughout the universe, meaning the Andromeda Galaxy as well), which made Ben Tennyson (who is also a deputized member of the Plumbers) famous across the universe. *Despite his people's non-violent ways things like lying and prison are not completely unknown, both have been theorized by the scholars of his home-world. *In Map of Infinity it was revealed that Galapagus' people can't be affected by Mana. Despite this, Gwen had been able to knock him down in Escape from Aggregor. It is possible that Mana can simply strike his race, but can't harm them. *Galapagus is the only member of the "Andromeda Five" not to be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *When Kevin uses the Plumber's Badge to translate Galapagus's speech, he makes a reference to Adwaita, who controls Ledgerdomain. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Prisoners of Aggregor Category:Allies Category:Secondary Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Former Villains Category:One-Time Villians Category:One-Time Villains